


Our Love

by infolol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, smut in chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infolol/pseuds/infolol
Summary: Domestic fluff/smut with mpreg is my kink, so here it is.Yuuri and Victor are so happy together, all the sex, all the love, even the hard times, are all worth it just to see the others smiling face in the morning.





	

The sheets rubbed against their skin as the moonlight crept through the cracked window. The ticklish feeling of hands rubbing along Yuuri's stomach being very welcomed as the two males continued to kiss each other, the small tingling of there lips slowly gluing together and pulling apart being the only noise other than the slight giggles that where pulled out of the two.

Victor's large soft hands continued to stroke up the younger males stomach, feeling the smooth velvet skin on his fingertips.

How they had gotten into this lovely situation was long forgotten, all that mattered in this moment in time was each other and how they felt against one another. How they where sharing the same air, and how ones lips felt against the others, like two puzzle pieces coming together.

Yuuri's hands where embedded into the elders silky, silver locks as he tugged lightly causing a quiet gasp to be heard.

The only light source for the two young men was none other than the full moon, as if the gods had been planning for there joining together and wanted to make it even more perfect than it already was.

Alpha and Omega to be together at last in their first heated moment.

Both lay in nothing but their underwear as they continue to kiss one another.

I love you, they would whisper to each other as the kissing got deeper and the hand movements got more intecnce 

Their mouths suddenly parting, as Victor starts to kiss down his soon to be mates body.

The silver haired male dare say the soft gasps pulled out of his beloveds lips the further and further he went down where addicting, he dare say the taste of the dark haired males skin was the most wonderful taste he had ever acquired to have on his tongue.

The small gasps soon turned to moans as Victor started to bite down on the abdomen of his love, sucking slightly creating beautiful red marks, he knew would stay for a couple of days.

Yuuri was in bliss, the love of his life at his side, making him feel things he had only ever dreamed about before, and even the dreams couldn't describe how wonderful it felt to have Victor showering him with all this amazing pleasure, and it wasn't even close to being over yet.

Victor takes the hem of Yuuris' boxers in his hands, playing with it as he looks up to meet said males beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Yuuri's face flushed, his lips swollen, and his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, where fogged over with lust and want, as he nodded his head, answering the question that didn't even have to be spoken in words.

The undergarment was removed in a fast motion, as Victor looked at his now fully exposed mate. He had waited so long to see this, heat after heat, orgasm after orgasm, but he was never able to see a thing. Until now that is.

Yuuri looked delectable, his dick leaking precum already and his hole was sobbing slick.

He couldn't believe he'd be able to taste and have this for his own.

He moved down his hot breath forcing a moan to escape Yuuri's parted lips.

"Victor.." Yuuri breathed as the man in between his legs sat up and spread his legs apart.

The blue eyed male had already disguarded his boxers.

They just wanted to feel one another and be connected at long last.

He lines himself up, Yuuris' breath stammering as he feels the warm head probing his entrance.

They don't need protection, they don't want protection.

Having a child this far away from his heat was basically impossible, and if it did happen, both parties where more than willing to care for a child of their own.

The push inside was slow and pleasurable, both physically and mentally.

Yuuri flung his arms around his lovers neck, pulling him close and kissing him happily.

They soon pull away and Victor begins to move.

Tears of happiness roll down the brunettes face as he whispers, "I can feel you, I can feel all of you moving inside of me, we're one Victor." and other countless babbles of consent. 

Victor's cheeks warmed as he lent down to kiss his love once more, before moving his hips.

Yuuris' moans became louder and louder as Victors hips sped up. At some point the brunette had threw his legs on top of Victors shoulders and began clawing at his back.

The wet noises of there movements growing louder and more prominent as time went on, from yuuris' slick and the forceful thrusts his lover was causing.

"I love you Yuuri."

Said man just moaned and gripped as much of the silver hair, he has come to love, he possibly could.

His moan was loud, but it was also the only thing he could say in his blissed out state. Victor seemed satisfied with the reply however, so Yuuri didn't worry.

The knot was starting to form at the base of Victors dick, both parties could feel it as it started slightly tugging at the rim of the brown eyed males ass.

Yuuri's nails dug deeper into the back of his lover as he began scratching, Victor didn't flinch however, he was occupied with dragging his teeth along the surface of his lovers neck, creating marks, much like the one he had placed on the youngers abdomen.

"Agh!" Yuuri screamed as he exploded onto his chest, Victor soon following as the brunette tightens around him. He pushes his knot inside completely, as he bites down on his mates neck, completing there bond.

The elder male fell on top of his lover, completely worn out from their exercise.

They where now one, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME YOUR KINKS!!!
> 
> Idk where I'm going to take this, but I do know I want fluff, mpreg, and LOTS of SEX. 
> 
> so give me your kinks, I'll try to add them.


End file.
